


A Night For Ourselves

by Lempo Soi (Lemposoi)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Community: femslash100, Drabble, F/F, Female Characters, Horror, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemposoi/pseuds/Lempo%20Soi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darla and Drusilla in a little getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night For Ourselves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash100 2010 Drabbleathon.

Evil got boring after a while, but sometimes it was good to just go out and be a vampire.

"Thank you for today," Darla said, yawning, and nuzzled Drusilla's slippery breasts. Both their hair would take forever to clean, but it could wait. The delicious iron smell of blood and wet earth would tuck them in for the day. They had the cabin - almost - to themselves.

Drusilla still had her face on. She smiled, showing a row of razor-sharp teeth in a snout superimposed on her beautiful face.

They fell asleep to the soothing, rhythmical sound of a child's sobs.


End file.
